1906 in literature
The year 1906 in literature involved some significant new books. Events * December 24 - Reginald Fessenden transmits the first radio program, a poetry reading, a violin solo, and a speech, broadcasts. * Annie Carroll Moore opens the children's department at the New York Public Library. New books *Henry Adams - The Education of Henry Adams *Pio Baroja - King Paradox *L. Frank Baum - John Dough and the Cherub ** - Annabel (as "Suzanne Metcalf") ** - Aunt Jane's Nieces (as "Edith Van Dyne") ** - Daughters of Destiny (as "Schuyler Staunton") ** - Sam Steele's Adventures on Land and Sea (as "Capt. Hugh Fitzgerald") ** - The Twinkle Tales (as "Laura Bancroft") *Rex Beach - The Spoilers *Hall Caine - Drink: A Love Story on a Great Question *Paul Carus - Amitabha *Mary Cholmondeley - Prisoners *William de Morgan - Joseph Vance *Arthur Conan Doyle - Sir Nigel *Ford Madox Ford - The Fifth Queen *Zona Gale - Romance Island *John Galsworthy - The Man of Property *Ellen Glasgow - The Wheel of Life *Elinor Glyn - Beyond the Rocks *Remy de Gourmont - A Night in the Luxembourg *O. Henry - The Four Million *Hermann Hesse - Beneath the Wheel *Selma Lagerlöf - The Wonderful Adventures of Nils Holgerson *Arthur Machen - The House of Souls *George Moore (novelist) - My Dead Life *Edith Nesbit - The Railway Children **''The Story of the Amulet'' *Baroness Orczy - I Will Repay (novel) **A Son of the People *David Maclean Parry - The Scarlet Empire *Felix Salten (attributed) - Josephine Mutzenbacher *Upton Sinclair - The Jungle *Natsume Sōseki - Botchan *Frank Thiess - Men At War *Mark Twain - What Is Man? *Mary Augusta Ward - Fenwick's Career *H. G. Wells - In the Days of the Comet *Owen Wister - Lady Baltimore New drama *John Galsworthy - The Silver Box *Harley Granville-Barker - Waste *George Barr McCutcheon - Brewster's Millions (adaptation) *Emma Orczy - The Sin of William Jackson Poetry Non-fiction *Hall Caine - My Story *Joseph Conrad - The Mirror of the Sea: Memories and Impressions Births * January 22 - Robert E. Howard, American fantasy author (d. 1936) * January 23 - Anya Seton, American romantic author (d. 1990) * February 8 - Henry Roth, novelist and short story writer (d. 1995) * February 15 - Musa Calil, poet (d. 1944) * March 25 - A.J.P. Taylor, historian (d. 1990) * April 13 - Samuel Beckett, writer, winner of the Nobel Prize in literature (d. 1989) * June 20 - Catherine Cookson, best-selling novelist (d. 1998) * July 18 - Clifford Odets, dramatist (d. 1963) * August 30 - Elizabeth Longford, biographer (d. 2002) * September 25 - Franklin Garrett, historian of Atlanta (d. 2000) * October 10 - R.K. Narayan, Indian novelist (d. 2001) * October 16 - Dino Buzzati, Italian author (d. 1972) * October 14 - Hannah Arendt, German/US intellectual (d. 1975) * November 30 - John Dickson Carr, American detective fiction author (d. 1977) Deaths * February 9 - Paul Laurence Dunbar, poet * March 2 - Ellen Mary Clerke, novelist * April 6 - Alexander Kielland, Norwegian novelist (b. 1849) * April 11 - Francis Pharcellus Church, American editor and publisher * April 14 - Nora Chesson, poet * May 23 - Henrik Ibsen, Norwegian playwright (b. 1828) * June 29 - Albert Sorel, historian * June 30 - Jean Lorrain, Symbolist poet * December 6 - Anne Ross Cousin, poet Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Giosuè Carducci * Category:Years in literature